Too Much Curiosity Isn't Healthy #36
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Searching an uncharted area leads to danger when seaQuest is attacked by sea monsters.


I do not own seaQuest or it's characters. I am not profiting from this story. It is for entertainment   
purposes only.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Lucas is not a wuss in this story, but I make no promises for the next one.  
Sorry, but I like my Lucas on the soft side, and I have to write what I like or else the strories   
just aren't going to be any good. A girl has to do what a girl has to do!!!  
  
  
Too Much Curiosity Isn't Always Healthy  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
  
Nathan walked happily down the corridor to his quarters carrying a small box in his hands. Ben   
had just returned from a supply run and Nathan had actually been waiting for him in the launch bay. The   
package in his hands had cost a small fortune, not because the item itself was so expensive, but because he   
had had it overnight flown to the only port on the Kerguelen Island to make sure he got it before their next   
project began. There wouldn't be another supply run for at least two weeks, more likely three.  
  
He entered his quarters and was disappointed to see that Lucas wasn't there. He reached out with   
his mind and grinned. Lucas was playing in the moon pool. He marched down the corridor and down the   
stairs.  
  
He stepped into the moon pool and smiled.  
  
"Darwin, cut that out," Lucas laughed.  
  
Darwin's response to Lucas was to bump him in the rear end with his nose.  
  
"Oh you just wait fish face, I'm gonna get you," Lucas yelled and began to swim after the dolphin.  
  
Nathan just stood there and watched their antics for a few minutes before making his presence   
known.  
  
"Bridger play," Darwin said.  
  
Lucas turned to see Dad standing there watching them.  
  
"Hey Dad," Lucas said.  
  
"Hi there. You about done?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I've got something for you," Nathan said, holding up the box and shaking it slightly.  
  
"What?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Oh no, if you want to know you'll have to get out and find out for yourself," Nathan teased.  
  
Lucas gave him a smirk and then pulled himself out of the pool. Nathan handed him a towel so he   
could dry off. Lucas didn't bother to change out of his suit but instead sat on the edge of the pool and took   
the box from his Dad and began to peel the tape away. He opened the box and let out a small laugh.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Lucas joked. He pulled out a small sweater, one that was a perfect   
match to the one that R.B. was wearing.  
  
"I saw that R.B.'s was about to fall apart, so I had Kristin call Nana and we showed her R.B. and   
his old sweater and gave her the measurements, then she made a new one. I had it flown here."  
  
"It's great," Lucas laughed.  
  
"I know how much that old bear means to you," Nathan said.  
  
"It's the only tangible object that I have of a better life than the one I had," Lucas told him.   
  
"When I look at that bear I…I can actually pretend…that…that…"  
  
"It's okay," Nathan said. "I understand what you're trying to say." Nathan ruffled Lucas' wet   
hair. "So, you want me to hop in a suit and we can play with Darwin."  
  
"Dad, it's okay, really," Lucas said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I mean that you don't have to work so hard. I don't blame you for anything."  
  
"I know that," Nathan said.  
  
"Do you?" Lucas asked with a laugh. "In the past five days you've had breakfast, lunch and   
dinner with me and Mom, even leaving the bridge during your shift, you've watched two movies with me,   
you stashed five cases of Coke for me in the galley, and now you've had a new sweater made for R.B. It's   
not that I don't appreciate it, really I do, but it isn't necessary."  
  
"I guess I have been overcompensating," Nathan laughed. "I'm still feeling a little guilty about   
what happened."  
  
"You think?" Lucas teased. "Really Dad, I'm okay…we're okay."  
  
Nathan just smiled and wrapped an arm around Lucas' shoulders.   
  
"Actually," Lucas said, arching an eyebrow, "I could use a new set of speakers for my stereo.   
Mine are starting to go, and as long as your on a guilt trip, I figure now might be the perfect opportunity to   
ask. There's the new Sound Master Pro ones that are supposed to be really awesome. Cranked up to top   
volume I should be able to make the entire boat rattle."  
  
"I may feel guilty, but I'm not a glutton for punishment," Nathan replied with a smirk.  
  
"I figured it couldn't hurt to ask," Lucas grinned.  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
Two days later Nathan was sitting in his chair on the bridge sipping a cup of hot coffee reading   
over the latest WSKR readings of the area. It had been a pretty quiet day as they mapped the seafloor of   
the Kerguelen Plateau.   
  
The history behind the plateau was fascinating. Over 110 million years ago it had rose out of the   
ocean as a result of massive volcanic activity unlike anything the world has ever seen since. It was   
supposedly this volcanic activity that broke up the continents of Asia, Australia, and Antarctica. Then   
about 50 million years ago the plateau was a lush tropical paradise. Some scientists call it the lost   
continent. Then about 20,000 years ago the oceans began to rise and almost the entire plateau was   
swallowed by the rising waters. Now all that remained was a couple of large islands and about a hundred   
little ones not even large enough to show up on a map, not that anyone much cared about them anyway.  
  
Kerguelen Island's nickname was 'The Desolate Island' since there are no people, very little   
wildlife, and no trees. The average wind speed across the island and the surrounding waters were 150 kph   
with gusts of up to 200. The wind was the result of being on the Antarctic Convergence.  
  
Lucas had been bugging him for the past two days to go upworld and see it for himself, even   
though he had been told that Ben's launch had almost capsized when a fifteen foot wave hit it while on the   
surface. Of course that little bit of news had only made Lucas want to go even more.  
  
"Commander, are the boilers all working?" Nathan asked, rubbing the chill out of his arms.  
  
"Sir, they are currently operating at seventy percent. We haven't turned them on more because the   
maintenance men on e-deck were about to drop from heat stroke. With the water so cold the boat is having   
a difficult time heating evenly."  
  
"Turn the boilers up some and arrange for the maintenance men to get a fifteen minute break every   
hour. Breaks are to be taken on a rotation schedule."  
  
"Aye sir," Ford said. "Mr. O'Neill please relay that order."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Nathan looked at Lucas standing over Miguel's shoulder discussing something on the screen.   
  
Miguel had been putting up with Lucas for the past hour or so but he could tell that Lucas was wearing out   
his welcome with his Sensor Chief.   
  
"Check that out!" Lucas exclaimed.  
  
"Lucas, go away," Miguel said, getting a chuckle out of Tim.  
  
"No, look…here on the screen. There is something under the seafloor."  
  
"Where? I don't see anything," Miguel said.   
  
"Right there!" Lucas said, pointing at the bottom of the screen.   
  
"Lucas, it's just a change in elevation on the cliff," Miguel informed.  
  
"I know that, but here…it looks like this part is hollowed out or something. It's registering as a   
different color as everything else."  
  
"It could just be that the ground here is different. Maybe it's limestone or a lighter mass."  
  
"But why would it be so localized?" Lucas asked.  
  
Nathan's curiosity was definitely peaked. He walked over to the two and looked at the screen. He   
stared at it for a moment and realized that Lucas seemed to be on to something.  
  
"Mr. Ortiz, are WSKR's picking up any traces of iron ores or anything that would alter our read   
outs?" Nathan asked.  
  
"No sir," Ortiz replied. "Sensor's are reading fine."  
  
"Commander, I want to descend another two hundred feet, full stop. I want a closer look at this."  
  
"Aye sir," Katie replied. "Dropping five hundred feet, full stop."  
  
After a moment the WSKR's began to show new readings as they came into closer proximity to   
the mountain formation in question. Nathan, Lucas, and Miguel all stared at the new color variations on the   
screen.  
  
"Sir, Lucas is right," Miguel said. "There is definitely some type of cavern system inside there.   
These readings are showing quite a large system actually, and we can't even see the whole thing since the   
sensors can only penetrate the rock so far."  
  
"Lt. Commander, do you think you could maneuver the HR probe around down there to get a   
better look?" Nathan asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes, sir," Katie replied, a sparkle in her eye. Everyone knew she loved showing off her skills at   
operating the probe. She quickly moved into the HR seat and put on her goggles and gloves. "Opening   
hull doors now…launch is in the water."   
  
"Lt. O'Neill, put the probes video feed on screen and record this," Nathan said.  
  
"Yes sir," Tim replied.  
  
Lucas moved to stand next to his Dad and have a better look at the big screen. He hoped they   
found something cool in there. He smiled at his Dad when Nathan clamped a hand down on his shoulder.   
  
Lucas could see that Dad's excitement and eagerness matched his own. Dad might be military, but like   
Lucas, science was his true love.  
  
The probe searched the cliff face for a possible opening into the cavern system.  
  
"Mr. Ortiz, I want two WSKR's flanking the probe for a little added light, also keep monitoring   
the sensor readings."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
The picture from the probe became much clearer as the added light from the WSKR's caught up   
with it. They were looking at the water smoothed edges of barren rock. Lucas saw several types of fish   
that were known to live in these frigid waters. Sea urchins, sponges, and anemones clung to the rocks.   
The probe moved further down the face of the wall.   
  
"Captain, we are reaching the end of the WSKR's tether. To go further seaQuest will have to drop   
more," Mr. Ortiz said.  
  
"Fine, Ensign, please begin our decent, another fifty feet."  
  
"Yes Captain," Ensign Burke said.  
  
After a few more minutes of exploring the probe finally came upon an opening. The hole leading   
into the cavern was fairly large and instead of being on the side of the wall it was actually an overhang,   
more like the opening to a beaver's den.  
  
Nathan was now truly excited. "Commander, do you think you can maneuver the probe into the   
cavern?"  
  
"No problem, sir," Katie smirked. She skillfully piloted the probe towards the large opening.   
  
"There are some strong currents here but the probe is handling them just fine."  
  
"Continue," Nathan said. "Mr. Ortiz, what about the WSKR's? Can they handle the currents?"  
  
"It's risky. They don't have the power or the maneuverability of the probe. I wouldn't risk more   
than one at this moment. There is a possibility of the current smashing it into the rock face."  
  
"Fine, then just take one WSKR into the cavern," Nathan said.  
  
Everyone held a breath while the probe and the WSKR made their way into the opening. The   
probe made it in first and Katie waited for the WSKR to catch up. The picture on screen became clear and   
they watched as the machines moved slowly through the cavern. Everyone was surprised when the probe   
suddenly broke the surface of the water. The caverns held a giant air pocket.  
  
"Cool," Lucas exclaimed.  
  
"Definitely cool," Nathan agreed. "Mr. Ortiz, have the WSKR's do an atmospheric scan."  
  
"One moment," Miguel said. "Sir, it's coming in now…uh…it's breathable sir. Mostly oxygen   
and carbon, nitrous oxide is registering as minimal. Definitely breathable."  
  
"Sir, are you thinking about sending a shuttle over there?" Ford asked, reading the Captain's mind.  
  
"I want a few more scans of the area, but why not? We seem to have nothing better to do at the   
moment, unless you're in a hurry to get back to the seafloor mapping?"  
  
"I think a little exploring would be just fine," Jonathon replied. He and the crew could definitely   
use a little adventure right about now.  
  
"Can I go?" Lucas asked.   
  
"Not a chance," Nathan replied.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts, Lucas. You're staying right here and that's final." The tone of his voice and the look   
on Nathan's face told Lucas that there would be no room for negotiation. "Besides, I can probably use your   
skills here for this little expedition."  
  
"Okay," Lucas relented.  
  
"I want the probe and the WSKR to explore as much of the area as possible, get all the info you   
can. How much longer will the probe's battery pack have power?"  
  
"For about forty more minutes," Katie replied.  
  
"I want all data recorded," Nathan said.  
  
"Aye, sir," Katie replied.  
  
Katie continued to explore the cavern, as did Miguel. While the WSKR had to stay in the water,   
the probe was actually capable of climbing out and moving on the cavern floor. Lucas walked closer to the   
picture as the light from the probe illuminated the cave walls. At first everything looked just fine, the   
cavern the result of natural formation, but as the probe went deeper into the cave the walls began to change   
in appearance.  
  
"It's different," Lucas said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yes, it is," Nathan said, also walking up to the screen. "Commander, get the probe closer to the   
wall…yes, there. Now a little further down. There, do you see that?"   
  
"It looks like the wall has been chiseled away," Tim said. "Look, you can see the discarded rock   
there." Tim pointed to the screen showing what he was talking about.  
  
"Who on earth would be down here chiseling out rock?" Ford asked. "I mean...this place is too   
inhospitable for mining. Anyone in there for long would freeze to death."  
  
"I don't know why someone was in there, but hopefully we can find out," Nathan said. "Mr.   
Ortiz, how are the atmospheric readings holding?"  
  
"Same as before," Miguel replied.  
  
"Fine. Commander, you up for a little trip?"  
  
"You bet, Captain."  
  
"Fine, select your team to go in the cavern. You leave in three hours. See Dr. Westphalen before   
you go. I want your team to be checked by her before you depart, plus I'm sure she'll have some things   
she'll want to tell you about being in there."  
  
"Yes sir," Ford replied. He looked around the bridge and tapped Miguel on the shoulder. "Want   
to go?"  
  
"You bet," Miguel grinned. Miguel got up and an Ensign had a seat at his station.   
  
Lucas continued to hang out on the bridge and monitor the screens from the WSKR's and the   
probe. After about twenty more minutes Katie had to bring the probe back since the battery was running   
out of power. The Ensign left the WSKR in place that way seaQuest would be able to continue to monitor   
the area where the team would be.  
  
"Lucas, come on, let's go to the mess and get a bite to eat. I know once the team leaves I'll never   
get you off the bridge then," Nathan said.  
  
Lucas nodded and followed his dad off the bridge.   
  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas was back in his room working on his computer. There was still and hour before the launch   
headed for the caverns and he was looking to kill some time.  
  
"Hey Lucas," came Ben's voice.  
  
"In here!" Lucas replied.   
  
Ben stepped into Lucas' room. "Kid, I got a package here for you. It was strange. This was   
actually in another box that contained medical supplies. I haven't a clue how it ended up in there."  
  
"Well, give it here. Let's see what it is," Lucas said. He opened the small box and pulled out a   
vid-disk. He shrugged his shoulders and popped it into his computer and pulled up the menu.   
  
Lucas opened up the file. It took a second for the clip to load. Lucas was stunned to see himself   
and Dad on the screen. "Holy shit," Lucas gasped. "This…this is in the hotel."  
  
"But how?" Ben asked.  
  
"I…I don't…someone must have had cameras in the room." Lucas paused when he saw his Dad   
slap him. Ben reached over and turned the program off before Lucas could see anymore of it.  
  
"I can't believe this," Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas, give me the disk," Ben said.  
  
Lucas was still so surprised that he did. He removed it from his computer and handed it to Ben.   
  
"Kid, you need to forget that you just saw this." Ben stood up and walked out of Lucas' room.  
  
"Ben…wait!" Lucas called. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the Captain," Ben replied.  
  
"No, you can't. He can't see that," Lucas said.   
  
"Lucas, he has to know about this," Ben said. "Someone is doing this. We have to get to the   
bottom of it."  
  
"Get to the bottom of what?" Nathan asked, stepping into their quarters.  
  
"Nothing," Lucas said quickly.  
  
"Captain, Lucas was sent something. It's something you need to see."  
  
"No he doesn't," Lucas said.  
  
"Okay, I don't know what is going on here but I expect an explanation right now," Nathan said.  
  
"You need to watch this," Ben said, handing Nathan the small vid-disk.  
  
Nathan looked at the disk and then at Lucas. "Put this in the computer so I can see it."  
  
"Dad, really, it's no big deal," Lucas said. Dad was already feeling enough guilt. The last thing   
he actually needed was to see the events that happened in the hotel all over again.  
  
"Lucas, now," Nathan said flatly.  
  
"Yes sir," Lucas said, shoulders slumping. He walked back into his room and put the disk in the   
drive. A moment later the video popped up. Just as Lucas had feared Nathan's eyes became huge as he   
watched himself go on a rampage and smack Lucas. After he marched out of the room the camera zoomed   
in on Lucas who was in the floor crying. Then there was a pause in the filming before it started again, this   
time at when Nathan was pacing and knocked over the room service cart. Nathan watched as he terrorized   
Lucas and continued to do so even after Kristin had arrived. He paled when he watched himself punch   
Kristin in the face. The video ended with him straddling Lucas and attacking him.  
  
All three people standing in Lucas' room were left speechless by what they had just witnessed.   
Ben was especially shocked by what he had seen. He never would have dreamed that the Captain could   
have been capable of doing something like that to anyone, but especially to Lucas and Kristin. He loved   
them so much.  
  
"I don't know what kind of drug you were given, but I hope to god they aren't making any more   
of it," Ben finally said.  
  
"Who sent this?" Nathan asked. "Where is the box it came in? We need the postal stamp to start   
tracing a return address."  
  
"Uh, Captain, the box was hidden inside a medical delivery. There is no return address or even a   
postal stamp that we can try to trace. The only thing on it was Lucas's name."  
  
"So you took an unknown package to Lucas without telling me or anyone else first! What if it had   
been another bomb?"  
  
"You're right, sir. I'm sorry," Ben said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Damn it, this is getting ridiculous. Someone out there is jerking us around like a   
couple of puppets and we don't have a clue as to who in the hell is doing it," Nathan said, his voice full of   
rage. "Who else has seen this?"  
  
"No one," Lucas said.  
  
"Kristin?" Nathan asked.  
  
"No," Lucas replied. "Are you going to show it to her?"  
  
"I don't want to, but maybe she can find some kind of evidence on it, although I highly doubt it   
since it's now been touched by three different people.  
  
"Then don't show it to her," Lucas said. He didn't want people watching the disk. All he wanted   
to do was crack the thing in half and throw it in the garbage. He was actually upset that Ben had insisted   
on Dad seeing it.   
  
"Lucas, I won't keep secrets from Kristin. I'd be furious if she were to do that to me," Nathan   
said. "We're a family. That means we look out for each other, through the good and the bad. I don't like   
the fact that you weren't going to show this to me. Tell the truth, if Ben had simply given you the package   
and left, you would have kept this a secret, wouldn't you?"  
  
Lucas looked at the floor and replied, "Yes."  
  
"Kiddo, I know you're just trying to look out for me, but this is way too important to keep secret.   
The fact that who ever did this actually sent us a copy of it means that they aren't finished yet. In fact, I'd   
say they are just getting started."  
  
Lucas shuddered at the thought. He hated not being in control.  
  
"We're going to be okay," Nathan said, putting a comforting hand on Lucas shoulder. "Well, if   
you two will excuse me, I'm going to show this to Kristin. Then we have to get ready because it won't be   
long before the launch leaves for the caverns."  
  
Lucas was glad that Dad was okay. He hadn't been sure how he was going to react seeing the vid-  
disk.  
  
"Listen, kid, I know you didn't want me to show that to the Captain, but I hope you understand   
that I had too."  
  
"It's okay," Lucas said.  
  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan stepped into the wardroom and sat down in his chair. He was supposed to be on his way to   
the labs to see Kristin, but he had to come here first to let his nerves calm down before he saw her. He had   
put on a calm façade for Lucas' sake, but the truth was that seeing the disk had truly disturbed him.   
  
In his drug-induced state he had images in his head of what he had done, but he didn't really   
remember everything that hadn't happened in perfect detail. Now that was no longer true. Thanks to this   
little vid-disk he now remembered everything clearly and part of him still wished he didn't.  
  
He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. He took a moment to remind himself   
that it wasn't his fault, that he had been powerless to fight the affects of the drugs. Finally he got up and   
walked to the labs.  
  
He found Kristin hunched over a microscope examining several slides. He walked up behind her   
and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.  
  
"Nathan, what are you doing?" she asked, still looking into her microscope.  
  
"Sweetheart, I need to show you something," Nathan said. "It's something not pleasant."  
  
She turned to look him in the face. She saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Fine, let's go right   
now." She followed him into her office and he put the disk into her computer. He deliberately stepped   
away from the computer so he wouldn't have to see the images one more time. Instead he kept his eyes   
focused on Kristin. He could see that she was disturbed by what she saw, but she was careful to not look at   
him for fear of being accusatory.   
  
When it was finally over she was silent for a moment before saying, "Well, I can certainly   
understand why you and Lucas had both been so deeply affected by what happened. Where did this come   
from?"  
  
"An unknown person managed to send it to Lucas by placing it inside a medical supply box."  
  
"Lucas saw this?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Nathan replied. "It would appear that whoever is doing this doesn't want to just   
manipulate us but to rub our noses in it too."  
  
"Nathan, what aren't you telling me," Kristin said. "You suspect something, someone, don't   
you?"  
  
"Kristin, I'm starting to think that maybe Lucas isn't being paranoid. I have this terrible feeling   
that Wolenczak is behind this."  
  
"Nathan that's ridiculous. The man is dead."  
  
"Is he?" Nathan said. "None of us saw the body."  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like Lucas. Maybe you've been picking up his thoughts on this   
topic so strongly that you're being affected by them."  
  
"Maybe, but think about what's happened, a death threat to Lucas, the drugging at the hotel, now   
this tape. It's all designed to hurt us mentally and emotionally. Lawrence is the only person that comes to   
mind that would have fun playing these games."  
  
"That may be true, but the man is dead. Are you going to tell me that we are being tormented by a   
ghost?"  
  
"Listen, Lucas said he saw a ghost, but we dismissed him, said he was delusional because of his   
fever. Then we found out there really was a ghost. Lucas told us that Dr. Price had had his brain removed   
and we told him he had nightmare. Then we found out that Lucas was right. Now he's saying that   
Lawrence isn't dead, that it's a trick. I admit that for a long time I was trying to convince Lucas that he had   
to accept Lawrence's death, but now I'm wondering if it's 'us' who need to accept the truth. That Lucas is   
right, that Lawrence is alive and is trying to hurt us once again."  
  
"Have you told this to Lucas yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't, and don't worry, I'm not planning on it any time soon. I want a little more   
information, a little proof, before I go and do something that drastic. If Lawrence is alive, and no longer in   
jail…I can't even begin to think what that will do to Lucas."  
  
"He'll be terrified. I agree that you shouldn't tell him your theories yet."  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan was back on the bridge watching the screen as Commander Ford, Mr. Ortiz, Chief Shan,   
and Dr. Levin began their journey over to the caverns.  
  
"We are fighting some currents but I don't think it will be a problem," Ortiz said as he piloted the   
launch.  
  
"Don't take any unnecessary risks," Nathan warned.  
  
Lucas was helping Ensign Burke to man the WSKR console. He watched the shuttle's progress as   
it slowly entered into the cavern.  
  
"They're in," Lucas said quietly.  
  
"Is the one WSKR still inside the cavern?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yes it is," Ensign Burke said.  
  
"Captain, we are in the cavern and have just broke through the water's surface," Commander Ford   
announced. "We are preparing to disembark from the launch."  
  
Nathan waited for more information from them.  
  
"So how is it there?" Tim asked.  
  
"Cold," was Miguel's reply, earning a chuckle from most of the people still on the bridge.   
  
"We are coming up to the part of the cavern that looks to have chisel marks," Ford said.  
  
"These don't look like chisel marks," Shan said.  
  
"What does it look like?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Well, sir, it looks like claw marks, like a bear's," Shan said.  
  
"Last time I checked bears didn't live under the ocean," Lucas commented.  
  
"I'm just telling you what the marks resemble," Shan said.  
  
"Actually," Ford said, "I have to agree with the Chief's assessment. The picture from the probe   
doesn't show it clearly enough, but standing here looking at it in person, you can actually see the claw   
marks in the rock."  
  
"We may have just discovered the first signs of a new sea life form," Nathan said.  
  
"We need to keep looking around," Levin said. "If a new species does live here, there should be   
more evidence left behind, food scraps, fecal matter, etc."  
  
"Oh great, who gets to look for the poop?" Miguel joked.  
  
"Just hope you don't find any that's glowing," Lucas replied, referring to Krieg's gold, which had   
actually turned out to be squid poop.  
  
"I think I found out how it is that the cavern has fresh air in it," Levin said. "The walls are   
changing again. There is a mixture of phosphorescent material clinging to the walls, as well as a thick   
moss. This is amazing," Levin said. "These two are working together to live. The moss is feeding the   
phosphorescent organisms while the light from the organisms is allowing the moss to grow."  
  
"Make sure you get a small sample of the materials. I'm sure Kristin will want to run some tests   
on them," Nathan said.  
  
"No problem," Levin said. A moment later the sound of scraping could be heard.   
  
Lucas had stopped looking at the WSKR screens as he listened to the speakers. For that matter so   
had Ensign Burke. Just by chance he happened to look at the screen and saw that something rather large   
was moving around the WSKR that was inside the cavern.  
  
"Uh, guys," Lucas said. "I think what ever lives there is home. The WSKR in there just picked   
up something sort of big."  
  
"How big?" Ford asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It was only on the screen for a second. Wait, there it is again," Lucas said. "Oh   
wow, there's three of them now."  
  
Suddenly the screen on the bridge went black as the signal from the WSKR was lost.  
  
"I think they just destroyed the WSKR," Ensign Burke said.  
  
"Gentlemen," Nathan said, "I think it's time for you to get back to the launch and return to the   
boat. Be careful."  
  
"Aye sir," Ford said. "I want weapons set to maximum. At the very least what ever these things   
are their relatively big and they have claws."  
  
The bridge crew listened to the team carefully make their way back to the shuttle while making   
sure to keep an eye out for any signs of danger.  
  
"Commander, look out!" Miguel shouted. The next instant weapons fire could be heard.  
  
"Run! Back to the shuttle," Shan yelled.  
  
"Commander! What the hell is going on?" Nathan called out.  
  
"We are under attack," Ford said quickly. "There are at least a dozen of them!"  
  
"A dozen what?" Nathan continued, but Ford didn't answer. Instead more weapons fire could be   
heard, along with what sounded like growls from wild animals.  
  
Everyone on the bridge was startled when Darwin popped up in the small pool on the bridge and   
began to chatter rapidly. Lucas left the WSKR console and hurried over to Darwin and popped on the   
vocorder.  
  
"Bad fish," Darwin said. "Bad fish."  
  
"Commander, report," Nathan demanded.   
  
"Captain, we're almost to the shuttle," Ford finally replied. "Have a med team in the launch bay."  
  
"Who's injured?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Dr. Levin and Miguel," Ford said.  
  
"Commander, I think we can make a run for it now," Shan said.  
  
"Go," Ford said.  
  
Everyone on the bridge could hear the men grunting as they ran for the shuttle.  
  
"Go, go, go," Ford said. "Come on Ortiz."  
  
"Mr. O'Neill, contact med bay now. Have two stretches waiting in the launch bay."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Dad!" Lucas called, "there's more of them. The sensors are picking them up all around the boat."  
More screens went black and one by one all the WSKR's were destroyed.   
  
"Damn," Nathan hissed. He pushed a button and said, "Security to the launch bay now. Prepare   
for hostiles. Make sure our team gets inside."  
  
"Commander Hitchcock, the minute that launch is on board I want the haul doors closed. You   
have the bridge," Nathan yelled as he ran from the bridge to the launch bay. Lucas took off running after   
him. Darwin also left the bridge and flew through the aquatubes to get to the launch bay.  
  
When Nathan entered the launch bay he found that Crocker and his men were already shooting at   
something in the water of the launch bay. Kristin and her med team were in the corridor waiting for the   
launch to arrive to take the wounded.  
  
Lucas made his way into the launch bay. He saw something in the water and Crocker aiming at it   
to fire. Suddenly Lucas grabbed the weapon and pushed it up, preventing Crocker from firing.  
  
"Lucas, what are you doing?" the Chief demanded.  
  
"You almost shot Darwin," Lucas said, pointing at the dolphin cutting through the water.  
  
A high-pitched scream made everyone freeze and look. One of the young security men was being   
pulled off the grating and into the water by what looked to be an octopus tentacle. The man dropped his   
weapon and grabbed onto the grating and was half in and half out of the water yelling for help.  
  
Lucas didn't hesitate. He ran to the man and jumped into the floor grabbing the man's hands with   
his own and held on with everything in him.  
  
"Help me," the security man said.  
  
"Don't let go," Lucas replied. Lucas saw that someone else was helping and looked up to see Dad   
reaching out to try and pull the man back.  
  
Suddenly the man began to scream in agony and the water all around his body turned red with   
blood.   
  
"NO," Lucas yelled.  
  
The man stopped screaming and his dead face fell forward onto the grating.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lucas exclaimed, still clutching the man's hands.  
  
"Lucas, it's over," Nathan said, talking loud enough for his voice to be heard over the weapons   
fire in the room. At least a dozen men were firing into the water and shooting at tentacles that tried to reach   
out of the water for the grating.  
  
Lucas had just let go of the man's hands when suddenly he screamed. "DAD!"  
  
Nathan looked and saw that a tentacle had wrapped itself around Lucas' hand and the boy was   
pulling violently trying to break free.  
  
"NO!" Nathan yelled. He grabbed Lucas' arm and began to pull back. "We need help over here,"   
Nathan yelled, but his request fell on deaf ears. He saw that several men were being pulled into the water   
screaming as others tried to help them, but their efforts seemed to be futile as one by one the men were   
pulled under the water.  
  
Nathan held on to Lucas but felt the slow forward motion as the sea creature pulled them closer to   
the water. Nathan needed a weapon but he was afraid to let go of Lucas. The boy wouldn't be able to hang   
on by himself long enough for Nathan to grab something and get back.  
  
"Oh my god, Dad!" Lucas exclaimed as he slid several more inches towards the end of the grating.   
  
Nathan pulled with all his might, as did Lucas. Suddenly they both went flying backwards as the tension   
on Lucas' wrist gave way.  
  
They looked up to see that Kristin was standing there with the fire ax in her hands. She had   
severed the tentacle and freed Lucas.  
  
"Kristin, get Lucas and get out of here, now," Nathan said, grabbing the ax from her.  
  
She nodded but then bent down for a moment and retrieved the severed piece of the creature   
before leaving the launch bay with Lucas. They waited a safe distance away in the corridor.  
  
"They're back," Lucas said, pointing to the launch as it entered and docked.  
  
Nathan managed to save two more men as he swung the ax and cut at the things pulling his crew   
to their deaths. He saw Crocker helping the man up that Nathan had just freed.  
  
"Come on, son," Crocker said, shoving the man away from the edge of the grating.  
  
The security detail concentrated their efforts on protecting the launch as Ford came out dragging a   
bleeding Miguel and then Shan and Levin came out too. Levin was bleeding from a long gash on his head.  
  
The seaQuest crew managed to get into the corridors and Crocker quickly sealed the doors to the   
launch bay.   
  
Nathan ran to the intercom. "Seal all haul doors now!" he cried. "Also, close the doors to the   
moon pool and to the pool on the bridge. We have a hostile organism in the water aboard the boat."  
  
Nathan looked back at the battered crew in the corridor with him. Several people were bleeding,   
Kristin was helping the worst, which seemed to be Miguel, while nurses helped the other. He also noted   
sadly that while they had started off with a dozen security men, only eight had come out of the launch bay.  
  
"Dad, what about Darwin?" Lucas gasped.   
  
"Let's hope he made it to the moon pool before the doors were sealed, if not, I'm afraid that he's   
on his own."  
  
"You can't let him die," Lucas said.  
  
"I don't want him to die, but we can't risk opening the doors now to let Darwin into the moon pool   
if he isn't already there. It's too dangerous," Nathan replied.  
  
Nathan saw that Kristin was already having the wounded taken to med bay. Nathan had just   
turned to talk to Ford when Lucas started to run.  
  
Lucas took off in the direction of the moon pool to see if his friend had made it. Nathan cursed   
softly under his breath and took off after Lucas. He couldn't risk Lucas opening the moon pool doors.   
Lucas didn't always act wisely when it came to the people, or dolphins, that he loved the most.  
  
Lucas entered the moon pool and stopped dead in his tracks. Darwin wasn't there. The large pool   
was empty and the doors at the back were sealed tight.  
  
"Darwin," Lucas whispered and dropped his head.  
  
"You don't know that he's dead," Nathan said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Give Darwin   
some credit. He's smart, he'll out fox them and find a good place to hide."  
  
Lucas nodded.  
  
"Come on, we need to get to the wardroom. We have to figure out what is going on exactly and   
figure out how to get these things off the boat," Nathan said, pulling Lucas along with him.  
  
He saw that Ford and Crocker were standing behind them. They must have also feared what   
Lucas might do and followed behind them.  
  
"Commander, are you okay?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Ford said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Good," Nathan said. "I want all senior members in the wardroom in fifteen minutes, Chief, you   
too. Jonathon, do you think Levin can come, or was he injured badly."  
  
"He had a cut on his head but seemed fine otherwise. Truthfully everything in there happened so   
fast that I'm not sure how he is."  
  
"Fine, I'll page med bay and find out. Fifteen minutes," Nathan said again.  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan looked at the shaken faces of his crew. Word of the massacre that had taken place in the   
launch bay had spread quickly, but he trusted these people not to fall apart on him. They were a good crew   
and they would work together to end this.  
  
"What are the sensors in the tubes telling us?" Nathan asked.  
  
"From what we can gather, there are eleven rather large organisms currently on board, but they are   
all confined. Several of the crew have already reported seeing them swimming through the aquatubes,"   
Katie reported.  
  
"What about Darwin?" Lucas asked.  
  
"So far we don't know what's happened to him," Katie said.  
  
"Commander, what happened in the caverns?"  
  
"We were exploring, walking around…when suddenly all hell broke loose. Those things seemed   
to be everywhere. They are some sort of octopus or squid. They have tentacle like them, but none of us   
really had time to stop and count how many legs they had. The one thing we all noticed right away was   
that some of the arms have a sharp claw on them. The claws have to be about three or four inches long.   
Miguel got to close to one of them and it reached out and sliced him right across the chest. The other thing   
we noticed is that besides the arms, they also have two legs. These things were walking."  
  
"How is Miguel?" Tim asked.  
  
"I spoke with Kristin," Levin said. "He's going to be fine. The cut is large and took a lot of   
stitches but luckily it wasn't very deep."  
  
"How could these things be here and no one know about it?" Crocker asked. "I mean, we   
stumbled into a whole nest of them."  
  
"Chief, there are plenty of things left in the ocean that we don't know about," Levin said.  
  
"I know we discover knew stuff all the time, but usually they are little tiny things no bigger than   
my thumb. This is an honest to god sea monster. How on earth have they stayed hidden all these years?"  
  
"It's the location," Lucas said. "We're in one of the most inhospitable places on earth, right? I   
mean, the Kerguelen Plateau was only discovered about fifty years ago and the seas and the weather make   
it very hard to do research around here. So seaQuest is the first full time science submarine to really   
explore this area.   
  
"The Plateau used to be part of Asia, Australia, and Antarctica? Think about it. Australia is home   
to some of the most unusual animals in the world, as is Antarctica. Both places resulted in animals   
perfectly conditioned to live in their environment. The Plateau was above sea level for 50 million years   
and it had it's own animal population, we know that because of core sample drilling. As the waters rose   
and the temperature changed, the animals there would have had to adapt to survive. For these things it   
meant going back into the ocean after having been land dwellers for who knows how long."  
  
"Lucas is right," Levin agreed. "At least that is the most logical explanation at the moment.   
Luckily Kristin actually was able to get a sample of one of the creatures so as soon as I leave here and she's   
done in med bay we can start testing to see what DNA this thing has and to figure out what it really is."  
  
"What we really need to know," Nathan said, "is how to get them off the boat without letting   
anymore of those things in. I'm guessing that the reason they attacked was because we crossed over into   
there territory. They see us as a threat."  
  
"Actually, what's even worse now is that the ones on board will see us as a source of food too,"   
Levin said.  
  
An alarm started to sound and everyone in the room quickly hurried onto the bridge.  
  
"What's happening?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Sir, it appears that the things outside are trying to get in. They are forcing the haul doors open."  
  
"Are you sure the ones outside are trying to get in? Maybe it's the ones inside trying to get out?"   
Tim asked.  
  
"No," Ensign Burke said. "The internal sensors are showing that none of the creatures on board   
are anywhere near the launch doors."  
  
"Damn, we need our WSKRs," Nathan said. "We can't see a thing out there." Nathan paced for a   
moment. "Float us to the surface."  
  
"Captain?" Levin asked.  
  
"These things live pretty deep. Maybe they will shy away from the surface. As a rule octopi like   
it deep," Nathan said.  
  
"Yes, but these aren't octopi," Levin said.  
  
"Well do you have an idea on how to keep these things from ripping the boat open and waltzing   
in?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Can't say that I do," Levin replied.  
  
"Fine, float us," Nathan ordered.  
  
"Aye, sir," Katie said. She quickly entered the commands and seaQuest began to rise. "It appears   
to be working, the sensors on the launch doors show that they are fine now."  
  
"Thank god," Nathan said.  
  
SeaQuest began to lurch and ride the large waves as it now floated along the surface of the water.   
Everyone had to hold on as they moved about the bridge.  
  
"How high are the waves?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Waves are cresting at twelve feet," Tim said. "Flat line winds are moving at 160 kph."  
  
"Wow," Lucas said as he clutched the chair in front of him.   
  
"Captain, if the ones outside were actually strong enough to try and pull the launch doors open,   
you don't suppose the ones in the aqua tubes are actually strong enough to break out do you?" Commander   
Ford asked.  
  
"Let's pray not," Nathan said. "Commander, you have the bridge. I want to talk to Kristin and   
see if she's had the chance to learn anything about our uninvited guests."  
  
"Aye sir," Ford said.  
  
Lucas followed Dad off the bridge. It was much harder to walk with seaQuest being tossed   
around like a rubber ducky by the violent waves outside.  
  
"Do you think we will have to stay on the surface for very long?" Lucas asked. "Or do you think   
those things will have given up by now?"  
  
"Why? I thought you wanted to come up and see the surface for yourself?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I did, but now that I've seen it, I've had enough," Lucas replied. "Much more of this and half the   
people on the boat are going to be sea sick."  
  
"I want to stay on the surface for at least another thirty minutes. Hopefully these rough waters   
will be a sufficient deterrent in case those things decide to come back."  
  
"Dad!" Lucas gasped. There in the aqua tube was one of the creatures staring at them. They both   
stopped to get a better look at the thing.  
  
"It's not an octopus," Lucas said. "It has ten tentacles, and only two of them have the sharp   
claws."  
  
"That isn't ten arms," Nathan said. "It does have ten limbs, but look, those two are legs, there are   
actual feet attached to them."  
  
"You're right. They have webbed toes," Lucas noticed.  
  
The creature stared at them with its one eye. Suddenly it began to bash at the glass separating   
them, even using it's claw to strike out.  
  
Lucas jumped at the sudden violence. "Let's go," he said. He was pretty sure that it couldn't   
break the glass, but none-the-less he didn't want to stick around to find out.   
  
Nathan nodded and began to hurry down the corridor towards the labs. The creature followed   
them down the corridor, traveling through the aqua tubes.  
  
"Dear god," Kristin said, approaching them from the other direction, her eyes glued to the creature   
in the tube.  
  
"Kristin, what have you found out?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Not much yet," she said. "I just finished patching up all my patients. I've only had the chance to   
take a quick glance at the severed limb." She continued to stare at the creature.  
  
"By the way," Lucas said to Kristin, "thanks."  
  
She smiled at him. "No problem. What kind of Mom would I be if I let my son get eaten by a sea   
monster?" she joked.  
  
"You swing an ax pretty good," Lucas laughed nervously. "Uh, could we get away from that   
thing? It's sorta giving me the creeps. It keeps looking at us like it's planning something."  
Both Kristin and Nathan were caught off guard by that remark.  
  
"I wish I could get a brain scan of this thing," Kristin said. "For some reason I think Lucas is   
right. I suspect that these creatures are just a bit smarter than your average animal. It's almost like you can   
see the clockwork ticking in there."  
  
"Okay, Mom, you just managed to make these things even creepier than they were a minute ago."  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said, "but octopi have the largest brains of any species on the planet.   
You have to admit, they are fascinating. This is one hell of a discovery."  
  
"I would probably be more interested in them if they hadn't tried to eat me," Lucas said, "and I'll   
never forget any time soon what happened to the man I was trying to pull out. I'm not sure but I think it   
ripped him in half."  
  
"I admit that they are surprisingly hostile," Kristin said. "On the surface they look like octopi, but   
they are highly aggressive, more like the squid."  
  
"We still need to know how to get them off the boat," Nathan pointed out.  
  
"What about electrocution?" Kristin asked. "Not enough to kill them, but maybe that would stun   
them long enough to be dragged out."  
  
"You can't," Lucas said. "Darwin is still in there. If you zap him he'll sink to the bottom and   
drown."  
  
"Maybe there can be a way to isolate Darwin from them. We can lure the creatures to one part of   
the ship while Darwin goes to another part."  
  
"We can't contact Darwin. He can't get to the pools in the lab or on the bridge," Nathan pointed   
out.  
  
"My room," Lucas said. "We can talk to him safely from there."  
  
"Good idea," Nathan said. "Let's contact him now. We'll organize a plan afterwards." Like   
Lucas, Nathan also hoped that the dolphin was okay.  
  
They hurried to their quarters and stepped inside. They went into Lucas' room and Nathan and   
Kristin stepped over the mess. Lucas pushed the button for the vocorder and called for Darwin. He waited   
a minute and tried once again.  
  
"Come on fish face," Lucas said sadly. "Please don't be dead."  
  
Another minute passed and Nathan put a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Just because he isn't coming   
doesn't mean that he's dead. It might not be safe for him to leave where ever it is he's hiding."  
  
"Yeah," Lucas said, but his voice held little hope. The chances of Darwin being alive with eleven   
of those things in there with him were slim to none.  
  
"AHHH!" Kristin screamed.   
  
Out of nowhere two of the creatures appeared next to Lucas' bunk. Both of them were in a rage   
and were attacking the glass viciously. Lucas jumped back away from his bunk almost knocking Dad   
down.  
  
They stared as yet a third creature joined them and together they worked to break the glass.  
  
"Why are they behaving like this?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I think it's our voices. They were attracted by the sound, or maybe the vibration in the water   
from the speakers," Kristin said.  
  
"They were more than just attracted by it. It's driving them crazy," Nathan said.  
  
"Oh no," Lucas groaned as he watched the three creatures use their claws to destroy the speakers   
located in the tube. They ripped them to shreds, but then the exposed wires began to spark and crackle as   
they hit the water, sending the creatures into an even bigger frenzy.  
  
They again attacked the glass trying to get out. The three people in the room heard the danger   
before they saw it. A loud creak drew all their attention.   
  
Everyone stepped back away from the glass. Then more cracking sounds could be heard and they   
saw the beginning of the fine cracks forming over the glass.  
  
"It's going to break," Nathan said and forcibly grabbed both Lucas and Kristin and began to drag   
them out of Lucas' room. He shoved them into the family room and was about to close Lucas' door when   
the aqua tube shattered and a torrent of water came bursting though. The pressure of the water was too   
great for Nathan to resist and he was swept away from Lucas' room as were Lucas and Kristin.  
  
"Kristin…Lucas," Nathan yelled.  
  
"Dad," Lucas called back, pulling himself off the floor, trying to move as the water pelted him.  
  
Nathan saw that Kristin was also trying to get up but she seemed to be disoriented. She looked up   
and screamed. Nathan and Lucas looked to see that the three creatures were entering the family room.  
  
"Get out!" Nathan yelled, running to grab Kristin and Lucas. Lucas was already heading for the   
open door leading to the corridor. The water was rushing out of the room and the pressure was threatening   
to close it and thus trap them inside. Lucas put himself in the doorway and used his body to hold the door   
open.  
  
"Hurry!" Lucas yelled. He watched as Mom and Dad tried to make for the door but the rushing   
water kept knocking them down. "Mom…Dad!!"  
  
"Lucas!" came Commander Ford's voice. Lucas saw that the Commander and Chief Crocker   
were fighting the current of water in the corridor to help him keep the door open.  
  
"Mom and Dad are in there," Lucas cried.  
  
Kristin's screams drew everyone's attention. One of the creatures had a tentacle wrapped around   
her leg and was pulling her away from Nathan. The water in the room was rising.  
  
"Captain!" Crocker yelled, and set his weapon for kill and then tossed it to Nathan. Nathan just   
caught it and began to shoot the tentacle holding Kristin. The creature let out a high-pitched squeal and   
released Kristin. Nathan grabbed her and dragged her to the door while still firing at the creatures   
advancing on them.  
  
Kristin squeezed out the door past Lucas and then Nathan fired several more shots before also   
squeezing past Lucas who was still wedged in the door. Lucas unlocked his knees and tried to get out of   
the way so the door could shut and seal in the monsters. He made the mistake of not holding his arms to   
himself and cried out in pain as the door closed and trapped his arm.  
  
"I'm stuck!" Lucas yelled through gritted teeth. The pain was excruciating. Nathan and Ford both   
began to push on the door to try and free Lucas but it was no use. They weren't strong enough to push   
back the weight of all that water.  
  
"AHHHH!" Lucas cried as the pressure on his arm increased.   
  
"He's going to lose his arm," Kristin sobbed.  
  
Just then a long tentacle snaked its way through the crack in the door and began to pull the door   
from the inside. Nathan and Ford continued to push from the corridor. The door opened just an inch but it   
was enough. Kristin and Crocker both yanked on Lucas and pulled him free of the door.  
  
Now they had a new problem. The monsters were still trying to open the door from their side.   
Ford pulled his weapon out and began to shoot at the tentacle. After a minute the injured tentacle was cut   
off as the door finished closing all the way. Nathan quickly entered the code to make the water tight seal   
operate.  
  
Everyone collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Lucas lay on his side cradling his arm to him, his   
body shaking with pain. Nathan and Kristin both crawled over to him and rolled him over. Kristin tried to   
get a look at his arm but Lucas pushed her hands away with his good arm.  
  
"No," Lucas croaked. "Don't touch it."  
  
"Lucas I need to see it," Kristin said.  
  
"Hurts." Again Lucas shoved Kristin's prying hands away. He was in agony.  
  
"We need to get him to med bay."  
  
Nathan and Crocker both helped Lucas out of the floor and held on to him as they walked him   
through the corridor.  
  
Kristin followed behind them limping slightly while Ford stayed and called in a crew to make sure   
that the seal on the Captain's quarters would keep the water and the monsters at bay.  
  
"Dad, they can break the glass," Lucas said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I know," Nathan replied.   
  
As soon as they got Lucas to med bay Kristin injected him and knocked him out. Lucas wouldn't   
let go of his arm otherwise for her to examine it.  
  
"Nurse, I need his arm x-rayed, plus get some ice on it," Kristin ordered and then had a seat.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I think I've twisted my ankle when that thing grabbed it," Kristin said.  
  
Dr. Levin kneeled down next to her to examine it.  
  
"You've got some swelling here but I think it's safe to say that it isn't broken since you walked   
here. I'll get you something for the pain and we'll submerge it in some ice water."  
  
"Just wrap it up so I can get back to work," Kristin said. "I have to take care of Lucas."  
  
"Kristin, you are going to follow doctor's orders," Nathan said.  
  
"Nathan I'll be just fine. I just need to immobilize it. I need to take care of Lucas."  
  
"I can take care of Lucas' arm," Levin said. "You sit here and I'll have a nurse bring you ice for   
your ankle."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Dr. Levin, you have my permission to sedate her if she doesn't cooperate," Nathan said.  
  
"You wouldn't!" she gasped. Levin and Nathan both just looked at her. "Oh alright. Get the   
damn ice," Kristin grumbled.  
  
"I have to go," Nathan said. "I have to get all the aqua tubes covered with metal before those   
things try to break through the next glass section."  
  
"Nathan, our quarters," she said. "Everything is ruined."  
  
"It'll be okay," Nathan told her and kissed her softly. He looked at Levin. "Take care of her and   
Lucas."  
  
"I will," Levin said.  
  
"Call me as soon as you know anything about Lucas' arm," Nathan insisted.  
  
"No problem," Levin said.  
  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
Two hours later Nathan walked through the corridors and watched as several crews worked to   
cover the aqua tubes with panels of steel that they stole from the ceiling. Nathan shook his head as the   
crew continued to rip the boat apart to cover more tubes.  
  
At least the boat wasn't rocking like a ride at an amusement park anymore. They had dived back   
down under the surface and so far no more of the creatures had attacked the seaQuest.  
  
Once it had looked like two of the creatures were going to attack once again but the light from the   
blowtorch held them at bay while the men covered the glass. Nathan answered his PAL when it went off.  
  
"Bridger."  
  
"Captain, I'm calling to update you on Lucas' condition," Levin said.  
  
"I'll be right there," Nathan said. He hurried to the med bay. He saw that Lucas was in bed   
resting. A sling was on his left arm along with bandages that were holding ice packs in place.  
  
"How bad is he?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Well, the door managed to seriously bruise the muscle, surrounding tissue and even the bone, but   
it's not broken," Levin said. "He's actually pretty damn lucky. I thought for sure that the x-ray was going   
to show that the bone had been crushed, but he doesn't even have a hairline fracture. It's a miracle when   
you consider that another minute of the water rising and putting pressure on it probably would have severed   
the arm right off."  
  
"Will he be able to use it?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yes, he should get full use of it back, but it's going to take some time. His arm is very painful   
right now and I highly doubt if he could even lift it at the moment."  
  
Nathan nodded as he absorbed the information. He looked around the room. "Where is Kristin?"  
  
"She's been running tests on the limb from the creature. She's trying to do a DNA analysis on it.   
She's right in the other room if you want to talk to her."  
  
"Thank you," Nathan said. He stepped over to Lucas and touched the boy's cheek. Lucas had   
saved his and Kristin's lives today. If that door had been allowed to close they never would have been able   
to open it again, which meant they would have either drowned or been torn apart by the creatures in the   
room with them.   
  
He walked into the lab where Kristin was working, sitting on a stool, an ice pack strapped to her   
ankle.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.  
  
She looked up from her microscope and gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine," she said. "I'm   
doing better than Lucas is."  
  
"I spoke with Levin," Nathan said.  
  
"He saved our lives," Kristin said.  
  
"Yes he did," Nathan replied.  
  
"I should be grateful that we're all alive, but I'm depressed. This is going to sound petty, but I   
hate that our quarters is currently filled to the ceiling with water. All our photos, our clothes, my books, the   
little pillow I sowed this summer, Lucas' games and computers, even R.B., it's all gone. Living on a sub   
doesn't allow for you to own much in the way of personal possessions and it hurts to have just lost the little   
bit of stuff that we had here."  
  
Nathan pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's just things," he said. "We can replace it all. At least   
we still have all our memories."  
  
"You're right, I know. It just hurts is all."  
  
"I understand," Nathan said, caressing her cheek.  
  
"What happened today might be the clue we needed to get these things off the boat," Kristin said.   
"I don't know if it was our voices or the vibrations the speakers made in the water, but whatever it was,   
they obviously hated it."  
  
Nathan nodded in agreement. "So you're thinking we can use voices on the speakers for bait, to   
lure them."  
  
"Exactly," Kristin said. "We could lure them to the launch bay and then open the hatch."  
  
"It's a good idea, but there's no guarantee that they'll leave."  
  
"We would need to have the speaker moving then, leaving the boat so they would follow it. It   
could be attached to a launch. Once the launch lures them all out of the boat then the speaker could be   
dropped so they would go after the speaker and not the launch."  
  
"It's a good plan but it's definitely dangerous," Nathan said. "The first thing we would have to do   
is make sure to lure them out of the launch bay so that someone can get to one of the launches."  
  
"Well, there are vocorder speakers by the moon pool and by the bridge pool," Kristin said.  
  
"The moon pool is too close to the launch bay. No, it would be better to lure them as far away   
from the launch bay as possible so that way who ever goes into the launch bay would have time to hook up   
a speaker to a launch and then get inside before those things came back to attack."  
  
"Isn't it risky drawing those things to the bridge though. The top covering the pool there is made   
out of the same thing that the tubes are made out of. The same material that they just broke through in our   
quarters."  
  
"It means that we'll have to cover the top with metal to hold them in," Nathan said. "Looks like   
we're going to have to rip down some more ceiling panels."  
  
"It should be interesting when we get back seeing you explain why you tore your own boat apart,"   
Kristin grinned.  
  
"I doubt the UEO will find this amusing," Nathan smirked.  
  
They both flinched when they heard a crash from the other room. Nathan quickly stepped into the   
other room and saw that Lucas was in the floor, a small table lying on its side next to him. Nathan moved   
to help Lucas up out of the floor.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I woke up," Lucas said.  
  
"Well get back in bed," Nathan ordered.  
  
"Did you get all the aqua tubes covered?" Lucas asked.  
  
"It's all done. Actually we have an idea of how to get rid of these things."  
  
"The speakers," Lucas said. "They will attack the speakers."  
  
"Exactly, now we just have to lure them out," Nathan said.  
  
"I'll need to rig a portable underwater speaker for you to use," Lucas said.  
  
"You are going to get some more rest," Nathan said. "Someone else can do that."  
  
"I can do it faster," Lucas said. "Plus I can wire it to work on one of the spare WSKR's we have   
in the cargo bay. This way we can pilot the speaker off the boat on remote."  
  
Nathan shook his head. Lucas had come up with a better plan than he had. He was going to use a   
launch to lure the creatures out, which would have been incredibly dangerous.  
  
"Fine, you can help to put together the remote speaker," Nathan said. "Do you feel well enough to   
go to the wardroom?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay," Lucas said.  
  
"Can you move your arm at all?" Nathan asked.  
  
Lucas attempted to move his arm but only succeeded in sending waves of pain through it. At the   
moment the limb was useless.  
  
"No," Lucas said. "It is going to be alright, though, right?"  
  
"Yes. Dr. Levin says it just needs some time to heal. The bone isn't broken."  
  
"Good. No cast," Lucas said.  
  
"Come on. We need to get the senior staff together," Nathan said.  
  
"How's Mom?" Lucas asked, following Dad out of the room.  
  
"She's okay. She has a sprained ankle."  
  
"I need to go to my room and get a t-shirt."  
  
"Lucas, you can't go to your room," Nathan said.  
  
Lucas stopped as the realization hit him. "Our quarters…"  
  
"Are currently filled with water," Nathan finished.  
  
"All my stuff," Lucas groaned.  
  
"It can all be replaced," Nathan said.  
  
"Not R.B.," Lucas whispered. "He can't be replaced. Nor can Darwin for that matter."  
  
"Lucas, you don't know," Nathan started.  
  
"Dad, Darwin is dead," Lucas said. "You know it's true. He didn't come when we called, and I   
honestly don't see how he could have avoided eleven of those things after being locked in there with them   
for hours."  
  
"Don't give up hope just yet," Nathan said.  
  
Lucas didn't reply, he just nodded.  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
In the wardroom Ford, Katie, Tim, Crocker, Shan, Nathan, and Lucas sat around the table.  
  
"We need to reinforce the top of the pool on the bridge since we are going to lure the creatures   
there, away from the launch bay. Once the launch bay is clear of them, the WSKR will be placed in the   
water. It will have a battery pack like on the probe, along with a speaker with a recording of our voices on   
it. The speakers on the bridge will be turned off and the WSKR turned on. Then once the creatures go   
after the new source of sound or vibrations we will remote pilot the WSKR off the ship. Hopefully all   
eleven of these things will follow it."  
  
"Sir, it's a good plan," Ford said, "but I think a launch would be better. The WSKRs move too   
slowly. These things are fast. Most likely one of them will get to the WSKR and destroy it before it has   
the chance to lure all of them off the ship."  
  
Nathan seemed to think it over for a second before he finally said, "You're right. It has to be a   
launch."  
  
"Who ever pilots the launch might not survive," Lucas said.  
  
"Who's going to do it?" Tim asked.  
  
"It was my idea," Ford said. "I'll do it."  
  
"That won't be necessary, Commander," Nathan said.  
  
"Sir?" Ford asked.  
  
"You heard me," Nathan replied. "Get the pool on the bridge covered with sheet metal now.   
Lucas, Tim, Katie, I want you to get the speaker ready on the WSKR. Devise a hook of some sort so it can   
be attached to the launch but where a rapid decent would make it come off easily enough."  
  
"Aye sir," Katie said.  
  
"Dismissed," Nathan said. He watched as everyone left the room except for Lucas. "Lucas, I'm   
sure you heard me. Go get your speaker ready."  
  
"Who's piloting the launch?" the boy asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that," Nathan said. "Just go get the device ready."  
  
"Who is piloting the launch?" Lucas asked again, his voice demanding an answer.  
  
Nathan just stared at him.  
  
"Why you?" Lucas demanded.  
  
"Because it's my job," Nathan said.  
  
"Says who?"   
  
"Lucas, it's my responsibility to take care of this boat as well as the people on it. I'm going to   
pilot the launch."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts," Nathan said. "Now go to work on your speaker."  
  
"No," Lucas said. "Not if you're just going to use it to get yourself killed."  
  
"Lucas."  
  
"NO!" Lucas yelled. "You don't know if the Commander is right. There really isn't a good   
reason why we can't do the original plan and just remote pilot a WSKR off the ship."  
  
"Jonathon is right. WSKRs move entirely too slow. It will be destroyed long before all eleven of   
them are lured off."  
  
"You don't…"  
  
"Lucas, I don't have time for this. Now I could use your help, but this is going to happen even if   
you don't."  
  
Lucas was furious. Why was Dad being so stubborn?  
  
"At least let me come with you," Lucas said.  
  
"Absolutely not. Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"No more than you are," Lucas replied. "You need another person. Someone to adjust the   
frequency, stop the signal if they attack too soon, before the others have joined them. You can't pilot the   
launch and control the WSKR at the same time. It's a two man job."  
  
"Lucas, you are not going. I'll lock you in the brig if I have to, to make sure you mind me."  
Lucas just glared at him.   
  
"Well, are you going to help or are you going to behave like a spoiled brat?" Nathan asked.  
  
Lucas looked shocked at the question, but he was also angry. "I'll not help you to commit   
suicide," Lucas said, then stormed out of the wardroom. Nathan just shook his head. He pulled out his   
PAL and informed Tim and Katie that they would be building the speaker without Lucas' help.  
  
He could understand why Lucas was angry. He just wanted Nathan to be safe, but the fact of the   
matter was he was also the Captain and it was his job to make sure everyone was safe. He wouldn't send   
someone to do a job that he wouldn't do himself.  
  
Lucas was about to go to his room when he remembered that he couldn't. At the moment he was   
currently homeless, and if the Captain did what he was planning he'd most likely be fatherless very soon.   
He had to do something to protect Dad.  
  
He still thought that remote piloting a WSKR was a pretty good idea. That's it!!! He knew that   
Miguel made a point of keeping two spare WSKR's in storage. He'd use the other one to save Dad. It   
would work, he just knew it, but he was going to need help. He couldn't build a second speaker with just   
one arm.  
  
He grabbed his PAL to call Mom and let her know about what Dad was planning, and then he ran   
to Ben's room. Ben would help him.  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Kristin shut her PAL off after finishing talking to Lucas and marched through the med bay. What   
in the hell was Nathan thinking. Levin saw her and was about to tell her to get off her foot but she gave   
him a look that froze him in place. She tromped down the corridor to the bridge and entered the clam   
doors.  
  
"Kristin, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked.  
  
"We need to talk. Now!"  
  
Nathan closed his eyes and sighed. He figured Lucas would go to Kristin but he had foolishly   
hoped that he might not. The look Kristin was giving him though was pretty clear. She was mad as hell.  
  
"Commander, you have the bridge," Nathan said.  
  
"Aye sir," Ford said, sympathy in his voice. He had seen Kristin with this look on her face before,   
and nothing good ever came form it.  
  
Nathan led Kristin off the bridge to the wardroom. As soon as he closed the door she spun around   
and began her verbal assault.  
  
"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded. "You are going to get yourself   
killed."  
  
"I'm not going to get killed. I'm going to lure them off the boat and then drop the speaker. They   
will follow it."  
  
"You don't know that!" Kristin yelled. "The speaker in Lucas' room had ceased to work and if I   
remember correctly those things proceeded to shred it to pieces anyway. They were in some kind of killing   
frenzy. If eleven of those things attack your shuttle they will tear it to pieces and you will die!"  
  
"The shuttle is made a metal, not glass," Nathan said.  
  
"The shuttle has windows!" Kristin yelled. "If those things go on the rampage they will open that   
shuttle up like it's made of aluminum foil."  
  
"Kristin, this is my job. I have to protect the people on this boat."  
  
"But who's protecting you?" she asked. "Who is going to look after Lucas if you die? I don't   
want to be a widow again."  
  
"Technically you can't be a widow again, we're not married yet," Nathan stupidly pointed out,   
immediately regretting it the instant he did.  
  
"Oh, that's great. Just great. You're about to get killed but you still have time to toss out a few   
dumb jokes." She was so angry that she was on the verge of tears. "I swear! You are the most stubborn   
man I've ever met!"  
  
"Then I guess that makes us even since you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met," Nathan   
replied, sounding very much like a fourth grader arguing on the playground. He threw his hands up in the   
air and said, "Sometimes you are absolutely infuriating."  
  
"Really! Is that so! Well fine!" Kristin began to tug at the engagement ring on her finger. She   
finally pulled it off and threw it at him. "This stubborn woman is not going to stand by and support you   
while you commit suicide." Nathan picked up the ring as she started to storm out of the room.  
  
"Kristin wait!" he called, but she didn't stop. She kept on walking and never looked back. "Damn   
it!" Nathan yelled to no one and kicked over one of the chairs in the wardroom. He sat down heavily on   
another chair and fingered the ring in his hands. The ring was warm from where the heat in Kristin's hand   
had touched it.  
  
This was just great. Both Lucas and Kristin were furious with him, the seaQuest was currently a   
mess since they had scavenged it for sheet metal to cover the aquatubes, their quarters was currently under   
water, and oh yeah, he might be dead in a couple of hours.  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Lucas pounded on Ben's door.  
  
"What?!" Ben shouted as he jerked the door open. Seeing Lucas he asked, "Kid, where's the   
fire?"  
  
"Ben, I need your help and I need it now. I have to save Dad."  
  
"What? Save him from what?" Ben asked.  
  
"Dad is going to lure the monsters away from seaQuest, but he's going to get killed if we don't   
help him."  
  
"The Captain's a smart guy. I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Ben said.  
  
"Not this time. Those things are going to kill him and for some reason he won't listen to me, but   
I've got a plan. We need to build a second device to lure them away. Dad can lure them with the shuttle   
and get them far enough away from seaQuest, but then we are going to have a second one in the water   
working on remote. When Dad turns off his speaker they will hear ours, which will be going in the   
opposite direction. They'll stop attacking Dad and go after it. But we have to hurry cause Katie and Tim   
are already building the first speaker right now."  
  
Lucas grabbed Ben's arm and began to pull him out of his room. "Come on, we have to get to   
work now." Lucas was begging Ben for his help.  
  
Ben shook his head no but found he was going with Lucas. "Fine, I'll help, even though I'm   
probably going to end up in the brig for this one."  
  
"You won't end up in the brig," Lucas said. "If we save Dad's life you'll be a hero. They don't   
lock up heroes."  
  
"Kid, what world do you live in?" Ben asked as he raced down the corridor with Lucas.  
  
They entered the cargo bay and found the last WSKR sitting there. Katie and Tim had obviously   
already taken theirs.   
  
"Grab the WSKR," Lucas yelled. He started to search frantically for a spare speaker used for the   
vocorder. He found it and took it off the shelf with his good arm. He also started to grab the various wires   
he was going to need. Luckily he didn't have to worry about building a special housing for the speaker   
since they were already designed to be underwater. All they would have to do is wire it to the WSKR and   
attach a battery pack that they could steal from the probe. Thank god it was already fully charged.  
  
"Kid, do you know what you're doing?" Ben asked.  
  
Lucas just gave him a look that said 'duh'.  
  
"Forget I asked," Ben said, helping Lucas to carry all the parts he had scavenged. He sat down in   
the floor with the kid and began to follow Lucas' directions in putting the thing together. Lucas tried to   
help as much as he could with his one arm. They worked fast since they knew Katie and Tim had a head   
start on them, plus they didn't have to worry about wiring on a battery pack to their WSKR since the shuttle   
would simply pull it along.  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
An hour later Katie came up to Nathan. "Captain, the device is ready."  
  
"Good," Nathan said. He turned to Ford, "Commander, is the bridge pool covered?"  
  
"They are welding the last piece of sheet metal over it right now. They will be finished in a few   
minutes."  
  
"Then let's get this show on the road," Nathan said. "I'm going to go stand outside the launch bay   
with the WSKR. Use the internal sensors to track the creatures. As soon as the bay is clear of them inform   
me. I'll go in and attach the speaker to the launch and exit the seaQuest. Once the creatures are off the   
boat, close the launch doors."  
  
"Captain, how are you going to get back on the boat?" Ford asked.  
  
"We'll worry about that problem when we get to it," Nathan said.  
  
"Captain, it really should be me doing this. Regulations…"  
  
"Commander, there is a time and place for regulations. This isn't one of them," Nathan said. "I   
trust you won't have a problem following my orders?"  
  
Ford stood just a little straighter when he said, "No sir."  
  
"Good. Then let's get started. When I reach the launch bay I'll tell you to start the speakers   
here." Nathan left the bridge after taking one last look at his crew. He wanted to see Lucas and Kristin   
once more but decided against it. They would only try and talk him out of doing this. Luckily he didn't   
pop into Lucas' head or he would have known what his son was currently doing.  
  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
"That's it kid. We're all done," Ben said.  
  
"Let's go. We have to get it in the water as soon as Dad leaves the launch bay. The WKSR will   
be slow so we need all the time we can get to get it away from the boat and away from Dad if it's going to   
be a good diversion."  
  
"Okay," Ben said, lifting the heavy WSKR. They moved quickly down the corridor and almost   
ran into the Captain as he was coming from the other direction.  
  
They stopped and remained hidden around the corner and watched and listened. Lucas pulled out   
his PAL so he could hear what was going on between the bridge and his Dad.  
  
"Okay," Nathan said. "I'm at the launch bay. Start the speakers on the bridge."  
  
"Aye sir," Ford said.  
  
Ford motioned for Tim to start the recording. "Commander Hitchcock, track the creatures."  
  
"Aye sir. The ones closest to the bridge are already heading this way."  
  
"What about the ones farther away?" Ford asked.  
  
"Not yet," Katie replied. "Wait. The signal must have just reached some of them. We now have   
seven of them heading straight for us."  
  
"Why is that news not comforting?" Tim said. Ford just gave him an understanding look.   
  
Everyone on the bridge flinched when they heard the first of the creatures to arrive at the pool and   
begin to bash at the insides trying to get out, or destroy the speaker, or both. The noise of the monsters   
inside gave everyone present the creeps and Tim actually shivered knowing how close those things were to   
him.  
  
"Sir," Katie said. "All of them are now currently heading for the bridge."  
  
"Are they a safe distance from the launch bay?" Ford asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Katie replied.  
  
"Did you hear that Captain?"  
  
"I heard. I'm going into the launch bay now." Nathan quickly punched in the code and hurried   
inside to the first shuttle he came to. He climbed onto the back of the shuttle and looked for an appropriate   
place to hook the speaker. He found a rung on the shuttle for climbing and hooked it there. He checked to   
make sure the speaker wouldn't fall off before it was time. After he was satisfied that it was secure he   
informed the bridge that he was entering the launch and to wait for his command to open the launch bay   
doors.  
  
On the bridge everyone was becoming tense as now all the creatures were trying to bust out of the   
pool. The sound of glass breaking could be heard coming from under the metal cover. A moment later the   
creatures were beating on the metal cover itself.  
  
Ford and several other crewmembers not critical to the mission quickly drew their weapons and   
prepared to fire if necessary.  
  
"Open the launch bay doors," Nathan ordered.  
  
Katie quickly did as ordered and told the Captain that he was clear to go.  
  
"This is our chance," Lucas said.  
  
Ben nodded and the two hurried to the launch bay. Lucas punched in the code and he and Ben   
quickly went inside.  
  
"We have to get this thing running in the water before Dad turns on his speakers."  
  
"Why?" Ben asked.  
  
"Because when he does those things are going to come straight for us," Lucas replied.  
  
"Oh shit," Ben groaned, lugging the WSKR. They made it to the waters edge and set the WSKR   
in. Lucas flicked the switch, which turned it on and then checked to make sure his remote control was   
piloting the WSKR.  
  
They both looked up when they heard the speaker on the Captain's launch begin to work.  
  
"I need the launch bay sealed off just in case these things try to get inside the boat," Nathan said.   
  
"Don't close the launch doors until the last creature is off, understood."  
  
"Aye sir," Ford said.  
  
Lucas was satisfied that the WSKR was working properly.  
  
"Come on, kid, we have to go," Ben said, grabbing Lucas by his good arm.  
Lucas nodded and hurried back to the door to the corridor with Ben. Ben punched the code but the   
doors didn't open.   
  
"Oh shit, we're seal in," Ben said. "Quick, call the bridge and let them know we're here."  
  
"My PAL," Lucas gasped. He looked back to see it was still sitting on the floor next to the water.   
He hurried over to grab it but he looked back when Ben called to him. He accidentally kicked it into the   
water.  
  
"No!" Lucas groaned. They were stuck in here and couldn't let anyone know they were in here.  
  
Ben ran up to Lucas and grabbed the boy's arm. "We have to get somewhere safe," Ben said,   
looking around. "I know, come on." Ben dragged Lucas with him and they hurried into the next shuttle.   
  
Lucas clutched the remote control tightly so he didn't drop it. He climbed down the ladder with some   
difficulty since he had one arm in a sling.  
  
"Lucas hurry," Ben said from the top of the shuttle. "I see them coming."  
  
Lucas dropped the rest of the way down and quickly began to pilot his device out into the open   
sea. He saw that Dad's shuttle was just now starting to pull out of the seaQuest moving very slowly to be   
sure to grab the creatures attention.  
  
Ben sealed the hatch and hurried over to the console and flicked on the radio in the shuttle so they   
could listen in on the conversation between Nathan and the bridge.  
  
"Captain," Ford said. "eight of the creatures are currently in pursuit of you. Three are still on   
board."  
  
"Captain," Katie said, "you might want to gain a little speed. Four of the creatures are going to   
reach you in about thirty seconds."  
  
"I can't pull to far away until the last three start to come after me," Nathan said.  
  
"Captain, you really need to gain some speed," Ford agreed, his voice urgent.  
  
Nathan felt the creatures impact with the shuttle. It was like they had rammed into it.  
  
"All creatures are following the shuttle," Katie said. "I repeat, all of them are following you   
Captain."  
  
"Close the launch doors as soon as the last one is off the boat," Ford ordered.  
  
Nathan now began to give the launch a little more speed and lured the creatures away from   
seaQuest. The first four to arrive however were undeterred by the increased speed. They used several arms   
to cling to the shuttle and used their clawed limbs to stab at and tear away at it. Nathan flinched when one   
of the creatures maneuvered itself to the windows in front and began to bang at the glass with its claw.  
  
He felt his heart start to race. He found himself heading for the surface that way he would have to   
swim less if he had to abandon the launch. He realized that it would be a futile effort as the creatures   
would kill him as soon as he exited the launch.  
  
"Lucas, is your device far enough away?" Ben asked. "The Captain's shuttle is starting to sustain   
a lot of damage."  
  
"It just needs to move away a little bit more. Dad needs to turn his speaker off now so the other   
creatures will stop, although I don't know what will happen with the ones attached to his shuttle. These   
things are vicious. They destroyed the aqua tube in my bedroom." Ben could hear the fear in Lucas' voice   
as he spoke.  
  
Lucas was getting ready to say something else when he heard his Dad speak on the radio.  
  
"Commander, I'm dropping the speaker now." Nathan made the shuttle drop suddenly and the   
speaker came unhooked. Most of the creatures took off after the plunging device as the speaker fell to the   
ocean floor. Nathan was disappointed to see that two of them had stayed attached to his shuttle and were   
continuing their attack on it.   
  
He began to rise to the surface hoping the violent seas would encourage them to leave. A loud   
creaking sound drew his attention. He knew that sound. It was the sound of metal tearing open. He looked   
back and saw a long claw piercing through the shuttle towards the rear. As soon as the claw retreated water   
began to shot in through the small hole.  
  
"Commander," Nathan said, "do me a favor and tell Lucas and Kristin that I love them."  
  
"Captain, what's happened?" Ford asked.  
  
Lucas had heard enough. He turned on the radio. "Dad, hang on. I've got a second speaker in the   
water. I'm turning it on now." Lucas turned on the speaker and aimed it at Dad's shuttle. He grinned as   
first one creature left the shuttle to attack the WSKR. After a minute the second creature went after the   
new device also. Lucas steered the WSKR towards the ocean floor, luring the creatures away from his   
Dad.  
  
"Dad, they're all gone now," Lucas said, smiling. "You can come back."  
  
"I'm abandoning the shuttle," Nathan said. "I'm taking on water fast." Nathan watched as the   
small tear in the metal creaked and stretched as the water forced it's way inside. "Releasing the raft now."  
  
Lucas was beginning to panic. "It's freezing out there. We have to get him and fast."  
  
Ben was already on it. "Commander, I'm in a shuttle and ready to go. Open the launch doors."  
  
"Krieg, what are you and Lucas doing?" Ford demanded.  
  
"We're trying to save the Captain's life," Ben replied. "Now are you going to open the launch   
doors or let the Captain freeze to death while you yell at me?!"  
  
"We have to go!" Lucas exclaimed.  
  
Ford shook his head. He looked at Katie, "Open the doors."  
  
"Aye sir," she replied. "Ben, you're cleared to go. Be careful"  
  
"Thanks," Ben said. "Lucas, strap yourself in. It's going to be a bumpy ride."  
Ben pushed the launch as fast as it would go.  
  
  
  
  
Nathan pulled himself out of the frigid water with some effort and fell into the life raft. The water   
was so cold that it had felt like a thousands knives against his skin. He was already losing sensation in his   
limbs and his body was shivering violently.  
  
The raft rode the rough waves, threatening any moment to capsize. Nathan knew that if it did he   
would be done for. His body was to cold to swim and pull himself back into the raft if he got tossed.  
He got hit in the face with a blast of cold water as the raft plummeted down the side of a wave.  
  
"AHHH!" Nathan gasped. His skin was so cold that it burned painfully. He was so miserable that   
he wasn't even aware of the shuttle that was mere feet away from him.  
  
"Captain!" Ben shouted. "Captain! CAPTAIN!"  
  
Nathan's frozen mind finally realized that someone was calling to him. With effort he stretched   
his neck to see Ben clinging to the side of a shuttle reaching out for him.  
  
"Captain, grab my hand!" Ben yelled to be heard over the loud noise of the wind and waves.  
  
Nathan pulled himself to the edge of the raft and reached out to Ben. It was difficult because the   
waves were jostling them about but after a minute of trying Ben managed to grab the sleeve of Nathan's   
jacket. Ben pulled with everything in him and literally ripped Nathan out of the raft and slammed him   
against the side of the shuttle that Lucas was currently piloting with some difficulty.  
  
Nathan tried to grab the rungs on the side of the shuttle to climb inside but he couldn't. His hands   
and arms just wouldn't work.  
  
"Captain, you have to help me," Ben said. "Climb!"  
  
"I can't," Nathan said.  
  
"Yes you can. Lucas is down there. Are you really going to die and let the kid blame himself for   
not getting to you sooner!" Ben yelled.  
  
Nathan looked at Ben and gave him tired nod. He stretched out his arm and forced his numb   
fingers to grasp the rung.  
  
"That's it, one more," Ben said. He was now soaking wet and freezing too. He had to get the   
Captain in the shuttle fast because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on himself as his skin   
began to go numb.  
  
Nathan managed to grab the next rung and Ben positioned himself behind the Captain and helped   
to shove him up to the next rung. Finally they were at the top and Nathan slithered into the hatch and fell   
down into the shuttle. His body was so cold that it didn't even register the impact.   
  
Ben finally got back inside and sealed the hatch. He managed to climb down the ladder instead of   
just falling in.  
  
Lucas had jumped from the pilot's seat to help Dad when he saw him fall. With no one manning   
the controls the next big wave made the shuttle capsize but luckily it kept rolling until it righted itself again.   
The three people inside were tossed around like baseballs.  
  
"Uhh! I think I'm gonna be sick," Ben groaned as he pulled himself back into the pilot's seat and   
strapped himself in so he wouldn't be thrown anymore. He took the launch below the surface away from   
the dangerous waves that threatened to tear them apart.  
  
Finally once they were safe he looked back and saw that both Lucas and Nathan were in the floor   
of the launch unconscious. Instead of going to check on them he figured the best thing he could do is get   
them both back to the ship as fast as he could.  
  
"seaQuest, this is MR-3. I have the Captain. I need two med teams waiting in the launch bay.   
The Captain is suffering from hypothermia and may have other injuries. Lucas looks to have gotten   
knocked unconscious when a rouge wave rolled the launch."  
  
"Fine," Ford said. "We'll be waiting for you. You are cleared to dock as soon as you get here."  
  
It didn't take Ben long to get the launch on board the seaQuest. The med teams rushed in to take   
Nathan and Lucas out and down to the med bay.  
  
"Ben, you have a lot of explaining to do," Ford said as he stepped into the launch bay.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess I do," Ben stammered. "I was helping Lucas to save the Captain. The kid   
didn't want his old man to die."  
  
Ford frowned. He wanted to be mad at Ben and Lucas. He wanted to punish them for doing what   
they did, but how did you punish someone for saving a life, especially the life of someone you loved.  
  
"Lieutenant, you are confined to quarters until the Captain decides how he wants to handle this   
situation."  
  
"Aye sir," Ben saluted and hurried to his cabin, amazed that Ford had let him off that easy.  
  
Ford went to the med bay and found that Kristin was tending to Lucas while Levin was taking care   
of the Captain.  
  
"How are they?" he asked.  
  
"The Captain is suffering from exposure, we are raising his body temperature now. Other than   
that we don't see any other injuries at the moment except for a few bruises. He should be fine after a day   
or two of rest."  
  
Ford nodded. "And Lucas?"  
  
The boy in question was just waking up. He opened is eyes and looked around and saw that he   
was in med bay.  
  
"Dad? Where's Dad?"  
  
"He's resting," Kristin said. "He's going to be okay."  
  
"You saved him," Ford said to Lucas, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ben helped me," Lucas admitted. "I couldn't have done it without him."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Exhausted," Lucas said. "And my arm is killing me."  
  
"Well, I'm going to give you something for the pain, and then you can sleep in here tonight. I'll   
put you and Nathan in the same room," Kristin said.  
  
Lucas nodded before asking, "Where are you going to be tonight since our quarters is flooded?"  
  
"I'll find some place to sleep," Kristin said.  
  
"Why don't you sleep here?" Lucas asked. "There are plenty of beds."  
  
Kristin didn't answer his question, instead she said, "I want you to rest. You've had a long day."   
  
She ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly and then took the syringe from the nurse and carefully   
injected Lucas with a pain killer/ sedative. The boy would sleep peacefully until morning.  
  
Ford noticed that Kristin had avoided answering Lucas. "Kristin, is everything all right?"  
  
Kristin looked at him for a second, then looked at Nathan. "No, but you don't need to concern   
yourself with it," she said.  
  
Ford was shocked to see Kristin actually leave med bay without even going to check on the   
Captain. Even Dr. Levin seemed surprised at Kristin's leaving.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Levin asked.  
  
"Beats me," Ford replied.  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Ben sat quietly in his quarters looking over supply lists when the knock came on his door. He   
stood up to open it and was a bit surprised to see Katie standing there.  
  
"Well, let me guess," Ben said. "You're here to tell me how foolish I was today, and that I   
probably just threw my career down the toilet."  
  
"No I'm not," Katie said. "I'm here to tell you that you did good today. You saved the Captain's   
life and looked after Lucas too. I'm proud of you, as are most of the people on this boat." She looked at   
the floor awkwardly. "Anyway, I won't keep you. I know I'm not really welcome here anymore. I just   
wanted you to know is all." She quickly turned to leave but looked back when Ben called her.  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks," Ben grinned.  
  
Katie smiled back. "No problem. Good night, Ben."  
  
"Good night," Ben replied and slowly closed his door.  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan woke the next morning feeling cold and achy all over. He tried to sit up but thought twice   
about it and just stayed put.  
  
"Kristin," he called softly.  
  
"Good morning, Captain," Levin said. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"You really don't want to know," Nathan said. "Where's Kristin?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her since last night," Levin said truthfully. "I expect she'll be here   
soon though to check on you and Lucas."  
  
"Lucas? What happened to Lucas?" Nathan asked, turning his head to see the boy resting in a bed   
next to his. Lucas was asleep on his side looking so peaceful.  
  
"He's okay. He got a little banged up yesterday when the shuttle rolled. Kristin gave him a   
painkiller and a sedative so he'd get plenty of rest. He should be feeling much better when he wakes up.   
Do you have any severe pain anywhere, other than the muscle aches I'm sure you're feeling from the   
exposure?"  
  
"No," Nathan replied. "Kristin left and never came back?" Nathan asked.  
  
Levin looked confused, and for some reason he didn't want to answer the question, but he didn't   
want to lie either. "No, she didn't," he admitted.  
  
"I have to get up," Nathan said, trying to sit up.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Levin replied. "You need to stay put. You're temperature still isn't back to   
normal and I doubt you'd be able to walk ten feet without collapsing."  
  
As much as Nathan hated it, he had to admit that the Doctor was right. His body just wasn't going   
to cooperate with him right now.  
  
It wasn't long before Lucas woke up, and like Nathan, he had been ordered to stay in bed.  
  
Lucas inquired about Darwin, but no one had seen him yet.  
  
As the hours passed the senior crew came and went, checking on them, and giving Nathan updates   
on the boat. They were currently on their way to the base so repairs could be made to the boat.  
  
Several times Lucas asked where his Mom was, but he was always told that Kristin was around   
somewhere.  
  
Lucas couldn't understand why Mom hadn't come to check on him or Dad yet. It was so unlike   
her to not be there, fussing over them.  
  
Late that afternoon Lucas and Nathan were both released from med bay.  
  
"I'm going to the labs to look for Mom," Lucas said.  
  
"Fine, I have to get to the bridge," Nathan replied.  
  
"But, don't you want to see Mom?"  
  
"I have work to do," Nathan said, and then headed down the corridor leaving a very confused   
Lucas behind.  
  
Lucas walked into the lab and found Mom hunched over a microscope.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Kristin turned around and smiled at Lucas. "Hi there! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Uh, okay," Lucas said. "Why didn't you come see us?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but I've been busy," she said. "I've been studying the piece of the creature   
that we have. I've been able to confirm that its DNA belongs to the mollusks group, like other octopi, but   
there are differences here. I still haven't figured out this section of DNA yet."  
  
"Uh huh," Lucas said. "Mom, what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean between you and Dad? I'm not stupid ya know."  
  
"I know," she sighed.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Lucas, you're father and I just had an argument is all," she said.  
  
"About?"  
  
"About his' idiotic idea to risk his life the way he did yesterday," she replied.  
  
"But you two are going to be okay…right?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Honestly? I don't know," Kristin said.  
  
"Lucas, will you give us some time alone," Nathan said, interrupting the two. Both Lucas and   
Kristin looked up to see Nathan had entered the lab.  
  
"Lucas, go on," Nathan said.  
  
Lucas looked at Mom and she also nodded for him to leave. Lucas quietly stepped out of the   
room and left.  
  
"Hello," Kristin said. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Better," Nathan said. "It really bothered Lucas that you didn't come see him in the med bay."  
  
"And did it bother you?" Kristin asked.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked. "Of course I was disappointed that you weren't   
there."  
  
"Kind of like I was disappointed yesterday when you insisted on almost getting yourself killed."  
  
"Kristin, what was I supposed to do, order someone else to his or her death?"  
  
"Did you even stop to try and think out a different plan, or were you just so stubborn that it was   
going to be your way or the high way."  
  
"I lost four men yesterday. I wasn't going to lose anymore," Nathan replied.  
  
"Yes, well I'm sure that would have been very comforting for Lucas to know if you had died   
yesterday. Not to mention the boy's need to protect you made him risk his own life in the process. You   
both could have been killed yesterday."  
  
"But we're fine," Nathan said.  
  
"That's not the point," Kristin yelled in exasperation.  
  
"Then what is?" Nathan yelled back.  
  
"The point is that you were willing to leave us in the first place. You once told me to tell you if   
you ever put the job before your family. Well yesterday you did. You knew your plan was suicide and yet   
you went through with it anyway. Yesterday you showed me just how important I am to you. I'm a doctor,   
I know people die all the time, it's a fact of life, but I'm sorry if I don't approve of you taking risks like the   
one you did yesterday."  
  
"I've been married twice already," she continued, "divorced once and widowed once, and neither   
of those are experiences I want to go through again."  
  
"I can't help that you had bad experiences in the past," Nathan said. "I've lost people too in case   
you've forgotten."  
  
"Maybe I can't change the past, but I do have some control over my future," she said.  
  
"Just what does that mean?" Nathan asked, no sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"It means that as of this moment the wedding is off," Kristin replied. She stood up away from her   
microscope, walked into her office, and shut the door.  
  
Nathan was tempted to march into her office and make her understand but he knew it would only   
succeed in pissing her off more. No, she needed some time too cool down. He'd talk to her later, reason   
with her then.  
  
He turned to leave and was shocked to see Lucas standing there. One look and Nathan knew   
Lucas had listened in on the entire argument. The boy opened his mouth to say something and then closed   
it again. Suddenly he took off like a lightning bolt from the lab, leaving Nathan alone.  
  
Nathan quickly scanned Lucas' mind to make sure that the boy wasn't going to hurt himself again.   
He felt incredible sadness and loss, but there were no intentions to harm himself.  
  
Nathan was feeling overwhelmed. Everything was a mess and for once he wasn't sure if he could   
fix it.  
  
He decided to go to the bridge. At least there he could feel like he had some sense of control.  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Lucas ran to the moon pool. He couldn't believe Mom and Dad were breaking up. They loved   
each other so much. They belonged together. Everyone knew that. Sure, Dad had been stupid yesterday.   
Real stupid. But Mom was overreacting, wasn't she? It made no sense to Lucas. Mom was leaving Dad   
because she loved him??? This was another one of those moments where Lucas was sure that all adults   
were nuts.  
  
He didn't want to lose his Mom. He didn't want to come from another broken home. Yes, he was   
being selfish, but so what. Mom and Dad were making the biggest mistakes of their lives and he was the   
one caught in the middle.  
  
He walked to the moon pool and felt another pang of sadness as he saw the empty moon pool.   
The monsters had been gone for sixteen hours and still no one had seen Darwin.   
  
Lucas had a seat next to the moon pool and rested his head against the side. He absentmindedly   
banged on the side wishing for a miracle, that Darwin would just appear. He looked up and saw something   
was in the water. He stood to get a better look at it and was amazed to see R.B. floating in the bottom of   
the moon pool.  
  
He quickly looked around for something to use to grab the bear with. He got a long poll that had a   
soft hook at the end. He tried to fish the bear out but it was hard since he couldn't use both hands to hold   
the poll. He hit the bear with the hook but only succeeded in knocking the bear even farther out of reach.  
  
He leaned farther over the side of the pool, lifting his legs off the floor but using them to   
counterbalance himself. He felt it happening even before it did, but though he jerked to try and keep from   
falling it was too late. He fell into the pool head first. The cold water socked his system and he struggled   
to get to the surface.   
  
He began to panic when he saw that the sling on his arm was preventing him from swimming. He   
started to thrash in the water. He managed to break through the surface and grab a breath of air but he   
immediately slipped back under. He popped up once more.  
  
"Help!" Lucas gasped before the water covered his face again. His lungs were beginning to burn   
as he needed air. The more he panicked the less successful he was at reaching the surface.  
  
Suddenly something was pushing him to the side of the pool. He grabbed his hand around the   
pool ledge and held on gasping for air.  
  
He looked to see who had saved him and almost cried out.  
  
"Darwin!!" Lucas shouted. "You're alive!"  
  
Darwin chattered happily.  
  
Lucas tried to pull himself out of the pool but his limbs were going numb and he needed both   
hands.  
  
"H-h-help," Lucas called through chattering teeth. "S-s-someone."  
  
Strong arms grabbed at his shoulders and he looked up to see Dad grabbing a strong hold of his   
shirt and pulling him from the pool. Lucas slid soundlessly into the floor.   
  
Nathan quickly grabbed several towels and began to dry Lucas off. He helped Lucas to slip off   
the sling so he could remove his cold wet shirt.  
  
"What happened?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I f-fell in," Lucas replied. "I w-was trying to get R.B."  
  
"It's a good thing I was coming to find you," Nathan said.  
  
Lucas just smiled. "Y-you always kn-know when to find me."  
  
A chattering from the pool drew their attention.  
  
"Darwin!" Nathan exclaimed. "God am I happy to see you!" He quickly turned on the vocorder.   
  
It was the only one left still working. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Darwin hide. Bad fish."  
  
"Yes, very bad fish," Nathan agreed.  
  
"Darwin miss pod."  
  
"We missed you too," Lucas said, standing up holding a towel tightly around him.  
  
"Home broken," Darwin said, getting a laugh out of Lucas and Nathan.  
  
"Yes, it's broke, but we'll get it fixed soon enough," Nathan said. "We'll talk to you later." He   
turned to Lucas. "Come on. Let's find some dry clothes for you to change into."  
  
"Wait," Lucas said. "Darwin, get R.B."  
  
Darwin nodded and swam down and gently picked up the water logged bear with his mouth and   
carried it back up to Lucas.  
  
"Thanks," Lucas said, taking the precious bear.  
  
"Welcome," Darwin replied.  
  
"At least everything wasn't lost," Nathan said.  
  
Lucas just smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's get both of you dry," Nathan said, pulling Lucas from the moon pool. 


End file.
